Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of battery systems. More specifically, the present invention is related to a novel design for hybrid super-capacitor/battery systems in pulsed power applications.
Discussion of Related Art
Super-capacitors are specialized low voltage capacitors with very high capacitance in a relatively small size. These devices provide superior energy, power density and capability compared to standardly available capacitors based on older technologies. Several types of super-capacitors are commercially available including Electric Double Layer Capacitors (EDLCs) and Lithium Ion Capacitors (LiCs). Such devices are finding uses in automotive, power backup and consumer electronics applications, and are viable replacements for flywheels in energy-storage and bridge-power systems.
The key advantages of the super-capacitor technology over battery technology are the long lifetime, low leakage and high cycle life, along with much greater pulsed power capability for both charging and discharging. Battery technology still offers better energy storage density than super-capacitors but batteries can't compete with the power density, and lifetime advantages they provide.
Given the complementary capabilities of batteries and super-capacitors, there is a need in pulsed power applications for the incorporation of a hybrid approach using a combination of super-capacitors and batteries to offer the best performance while considering system cost and performance at the same time.
Embodiments of the present invention are an improvement over prior art systems and methods.